Nobody's Child
by aust.durgrahsee
Summary: Set many years in the future, Clare Edward's perfect life is slipping away - fast. As her daughter starts school, see how a blast from the past affects her more than she ever thought it would / first fan fic I've written in many years / eclare, duh.


Chapter 1  


The day had finally come. The countdown on the refrigerator read '0 days' and I let out a sigh of relief that the longest summer ever was about to end. At last I could return to work full time and not have to worry about impending deadlines whilst repeatedly being asked 'how many days, how many days?' every five minutes.

"Your lunchbox is in your backpack, and make sure you drink your water bottle throughout the day. There's an extra piece of fruit in there if you get hungry and I've got a spare set of underwear in case you have an accident. Oh and make sure you wear your hat when you have playtime outside."

I couldn't believe it. My little Lottie was starting school.

"Mom, I'm 5 don't worry I won't pee my pants. And anyway I won't have time to eat because I'll be playing in the art corner all day." Such attitude from a small person. Heaven help me when we reach the teenage years.

I hear the front door slam shut and another sigh leaves my body. A regular occurrence, James was running late for work and left without saying goodbye. But today was his daughter's first day of kindergarten and I find it hard to believe he would forget such a momentous day.

"Come on we're going to be late," I tell Lottie, straightening up her new blouse which I can tell will be covered in paint stains by the end of the day. Despite my tardiness I stop to take a few photos of my baby and send them to James with the comment 'forget anything?' No reply. Mr. Stockbroker of the Year was probably on a conference call whilst driving.

The roads were definitely busy today and I made a mental note to be out of the house earlier in the future. I hadn't driven on this side of the city for years as it was easier to get the subway when I was needed downtown. I cursed at the GPS when it told me to turn left, 20 meters after I'd passed the intersection.

The time read 9.03 as I pulled into the school parking lot and let Lottie out. Late on her first day. What a great mother I was. I panicked. What was the procedure for being late in kindergarten? Did I have to sign her into the office, or do I go straight to the classroom? Heck, I don't even remember where her classroom was. We walked up the main steps to the school and I couldn't help but smile.

The front sign read "Welcome, Degrassi Community School Proudly Serving K-12". It was amazing how different yet familiar the school felt. Twelve years ago I graduated, top of my class and with the world at my feet. I was accepted into every college I applied for and given full scholarships to all but one – my dream university Columbia. It wasn't financially viable to spend four years in New York so I ended up at Ryerson. I was happy enough. It was there where I met my now husband James, oddly enough at the campus bar. Upon graduation I accepted a full time position at the Toronto Star, having impressed them during my senior year internship. James and I had the perfect life together and with his rise through the ranks in the stockbroker industry, we quickly owned our own home in a few years – almost unheard of for anyone in our generation. Our perfect life quickly changed a few days before my 25th birthday when I discovered I was pregnant. But I wouldn't change my life for anything. I have a gorgeous daughter and am incredibly thankful The Star have let me work reduce hours and mostly from home.

I walked through the brightly colored corridors trying to remember which wing the kindergarten was located. Finally I came to a room that read K.02 which sounded vaguely like the number on Lottie's enrolment forms. Luckily I was right, as a woman, no older than myself greeted us at the door.

"Oh Charlotte we've been waiting for you!"

I groaned. Was she about to get detention on her first day? Do they even have detention for kindergarten kids?

"I am so so sorry we're late, please I take all the blame, nervous first time school mom and all," I tell the lady, who introduces herself as Miss. White. I take a quick peek into the classroom and see a handful of other children, but definitely not a full classroom of students. At least we weren't the last to arrive.

I bend down to hug Lottie goodbye and get a quick "bye Mom" in return before she dashes off to the much talked about art corner. I leave before I get the chance to cry but make it to the front door of the school before realizing I still have Lottie's backpack in my hand.

I was already twenty minutes late for my first day back in the office, what difference would another few minutes make. I turn around and head towards the room again. Arriving at the classroom, I sneak in and find Lottie's empty bag hook and leave it there. I try to slip out before anyone notices but a little body runs into me as I leave the room.

"Watch out buddy, where's your mom?" I ask the boy, his dark brown mop of hair covering his eyes.

"Seth, I asked you to not run in the hallway, you don't want to be sent to the principal's office on your first day," shouts a voice from round the corner.

I know that voice. 

My stomach drops.

"Eli?" I gasp.

"Clare?"


End file.
